El amor siempre llega cuando menos te lo esperas
by Ani-chii
Summary: La vida de Amu siempre ha consistido en ayudar a sus padres y cuidar a su hermanita; ella siempre ha buscado la tranquilidad y la felicidad, aunque pocas veces consigue respirar profundo y limitarse a dejarse llevar. Pero la inesperada llegada de un nuevo chico al pueblo hará que su vida dé un giro de 180º y conseguirá que ella disfrute como nunca. -AMUTO- AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bueh, aquí estoy, con mi primer fic y espero que no sea el último...^^ Espero que os guste y os parezca entretenido; sé que tengo mucho que aprender aún, por eso mismo agradecería cualquier consejo para mejorar. :3 Antes de nada, avisar de que esta historia tiene lugar en un lindo pueblecito perdido en Dios sabe dónde, de aquellos que existían antiguamente, en tiempos en los que las mujeres llevaban largos vestidos y en los que los habitantes del pueblo vivían de los cultivos y la ganadería. **

**Y en fin, espero que disfrutéis leyendo este fic y no os parezca aburrido. xP**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara no me pertenece; pertenece a PEACH-PITT, si me perteneciera, a Tadagay le habría atropellado un camión hace mucho tiempo. (?) x'D

Sin embargo, toda la historia en sí es totalmente sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

**El amor siempre llega... Cuando menos te lo esperas.**

**~Capítulo I~**

Me desperté debido a los rayos matutinos del Sol que ingresaban con fuerza en mi habitación a través del cristal de mi balcón. Me incorporé en mi cama, algo adormilada aún, esperando a que mis pupilas se acostumbrasen a tanta luz. Era bastante temprano y no tenía mucho que hacer. Me miré en el espejo de mi dormitorio: Tenía el cabello bastante alborotado y enredado, y mi cara de recién levantada daba miedo. Probablemente, si fuesen a rodar una película de terror, me darían el papel de niña del exorcista o algo por el estilo. Caminé rumbo al baño, aún algo zombie, dispuesta a refrescarme un poco la cara con agua bien fresca. No, mejor me daría una buena ducha, sí.

Ingresé en el baño y, tras desvestirme, entré en la ducha y abrí el grifo, regulando la temperatura del agua para que saliese tibia. Después de enjabonarme, me aclaré bien con agua, retirando el champú de mi cabello y el gel de mi cuerpo. Sin salir de la ducha, agarré una toalla que anteriormente había colocado cercana a mí y comencé a secarme, para posteriormente salir del baño envuelta en la misma toalla y entrar en mi habitación. Me coloqué un vestido de diferentes tonos azulados y de mangas cortas, pues era verano y lo mejor era llevar ropa que no diese calor, y me dispuse a alisar mi largo cabello rosado y secarlo. Una vez hube terminado el trabajo, me coloqué una horquilla en forma de cruz a un lado de mi cabeza y volví a mirarme en el espejo. Ahora sí era aquella chica de 17 años, poseedora de unos largos cabellos rosados, piel blanca, expresivos ojos de un vivo color ámbar, labios de fresa y mejillas sonrojadas. Ahora sí era la auténtica Amu Hinamori.

Sonreí y salí a un trote ligero de mi cuarto, bajando las escaleras velozmente y llegando hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba mi mamá preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, mamá. — Saludé, con inexpresividad en mi voz, viendo que ella estaba totalmente concentrada en el desayuno.

—Oh, buenos días, Amu-chan, no te había visto. — Dijo ella algo asombrada al verme. —¿A qué se debe este madrugón por tu parte? — me inquirió ella con curiosidad.

—A nada en realidad, simplemente me desperté más temprano de lo normal. ¿Este es mi desayuno? — Le respondí, a la vez que señalaba con mi dedo índice el plato que acababa de dejar mi mamá sobre la mesa. Mi mamá asintió, por lo que me senté en la silla y comencé a comer. Eran un par de tostadas y un vaso de leche calentita, recién ordeñada. Mientras desayunaba, observaba cómo mi mamá hacía el desayuno de papá, el cual estaba vistiéndose para trabajar, y el desayuno de Ami, mi hermanita, que aún dormía.

—¿Necesitas que te haga algún recado? — Le inquirí a mi mamá, esperando así poder entretenerme un poco y que la mañana se me pase más rápido.

—Lo cierto es que sí, necesito que vayas al pueblo a comprar varias cosas.— Me respondió, mientras me decía qué es lo que tenía que comprar. Bien, eran verduras, fruta y pan. Esperaba que no se me olvidase.

Una vez me terminé las dos tostadas y me bebí la leche me levanté de la mesa y llevé el plato y el vaso al fregadero para que mi mamá pudiese fregarlos. Cogí una cesta en la que poder traer los recados y salí por la puerta.

Caminé observándolo todo, como siempre hacía. Pocas veces me levantaba tan temprano, por eso no solía ver cómo era la vida en el pueblo a primera hora de la mañana. Todos se mantenían muy entretenidos con sus tareas diarias, como cuidar al ganado, realizar las tareas domésticas, entre muchas otras cosas. Apenas y se veía a algún niño juguetear por las calles.

Una vez llegué al mercado, le eché un vistazo a todos los productos que vendían. Una vez realicé todas las compras, decidí dar un largo paseo por los inmensos campos que rodeaban el pueblo. Si había algo que me encantaba del pueblo eran sus enormes campos de cultivo de trigo, en los que podía perderme con facilidad debido a la altura de las plantas. Siempre solía ir a allí a pensar y a relajarme. Sonreí y me adentré entre el trigo, inhalando el aroma a trigo y a cultivo que poseía el lugar. Era tan relajante…

Me eché en el suelo, con los brazos en cruz, observando el cielo azul, aún con ciertos matices anaranjados debido a lo temprano que era. Tras un largo tiempo en esa posición, decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Mamá se preocuparía al ver que tardaba tanto. Caminé con tranquilidad, separando las plantas de trigo para poder pasar y así salir de aquel inmenso campo. Una vez encontré la salida, sacudí mi vestido y retiré los posibles restos de hierba o trigo que se hubiesen quedado atrapados en éstos.

Llegué de nuevo al mercado y allí divisé la calle que debía tomar para llegar a casa. Caminé tranquila, algo distraída, como siempre, observando las casas y todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Llegué a una calle en la que no había nadie, estaba totalmente desierta. Quizá todos estuviesen en sus casas demasiado ocupados con sus asuntos como para salir a la calle. Debido al hecho de estar inmersa en mis pensamientos y, para colmo, a lo despistada que era, tropecé con una gran piedra que se encontraba en el camino. Solté un grito ahogado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, comenzando a caer y preparándome para sentir un fuerte golpe, pero, para mi sorpresa, nada de aquello ocurrió. Sentí un brazo recorrer mi cintura y sujetarme con fuerza, impidiendo así que continuase descendiendo rumbo al suelo. Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, con los ojos aún cerrados, aguantando la respiración. ¿!Quién me estaba sujetando por la cintura!? Bueno, no tenía más que abrir los ojos y mirar.

* * *

**Y aquí tiene su fin el primer capítulo de mi primer fic...*o* Creo que me quedó algo cortito, no sé. xD ¿Reviews? Pleaseeee...*ojitos de cachorrito perdido* Es el alimento de la dulce inspiración de esta loca, por favor, no cuesta nada dejarme un lindo y preciado review para que sepa que leen el fic y de si debería seguirlo o no. xP **

**¡Mil gracias por leerlo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueeeeeeno, ¡aquí llega el segundo capi de mi fic! Espero que os guste y os parezca entretenido. De nuevo, muchas gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron reviews, y también a los que no dejaron, pues también dedicaron su tiempo a leerlo. A todos ellos, pedirles que por favor dejen alguno, para que sepa que lo siguen leyendo y que gusta.^^ Bien. no os molesto más y ¡aquí os dejo el segundo capi! :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara no me pertenece; pertenece a PEACH-PITT, si me perteneciera, sería la chica más feliz del universo al pensar que yo había creado a la cosa más sexy del planeta: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. xDD 333

Sin embargo, toda la historia en sí es totalmente sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

**El amor siempre llega... Cuando menos te lo esperas.**

**~Capítulo II~**

Abrí uno de mis ojos ambarinos lentamente, dejando el otro aún cerrado. Lo primero que vi fueron unos profundos ojos zafiros que se encontraban fijos en los míos. Continué en silencio, escrutando el rostro de aquel chico que había impedido que continuase descendiendo hasta darme un golpe en el suelo. Él tenía el cabello del mismo color que sus ojos; un intenso azul zafiro, y varios mechones de su cabello caían revoltosos por su rostro, dándole un toque más atractivo de lo que ya de por sí era aquel chico. ¿Acaso estaba en el paraíso? El golpe debió ser tan fuerte que de seguro me quedé en el sitio… Espera, ¿¡se puede saber en qué estoy pensando!?

Me levanté ligeramente, aún con la mirada fija en los ojos del peliazul, aún asombrada debido a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Nadie te había dicho que hay que mirar por dónde se camina?— aquella voz tan varonil me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que parpadease un par de veces, aún sin habla.

—L-lo siento, estaba distraída.— me excusé, sonrojándome al ver que él se acercaba más aún a mi rostro. —G-gracias por impedir que me cayera…— dije con una voz casi inaudible, sonrojándome aún más al sentir su respiración acariciar mi rostro.

—Hm. — me respondió, totalmente inexpresivo, cosa que me molestó un poco, por lo que fruncí levemente el ceño, desviando mi mirada hacia mi cintura, sobre la que aún se posaba una de las manos de aquel chico.

—Etto… ¿Podrías soltarme ya? — pregunté, algo incómoda por su cercanía. Ante aquello, él se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa ladina.

—Primero, dime tu nombre. — me exigió, a lo que yo levanté las cejas, algo sorprendida.

—Me llamo Amu. ¿Y tú? — respondí, esperando su respuesta con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?— preguntó secamente.

—Porque es lo que hacen todas las personas al conocerse; decir su nombre.— contesté, tratando de mantenerme lo más seria posible mientras decía aquello.

—Hm. — Agh, ese sonidito suyo estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio.

—¿Podrías… soltarme? — Le pregunté, aunque el objetivo era darle una orden, pues no era para nada divertido estar a apenas unos escasos centímetros de distancia de alguien a quien no conoces de nada.

—No. — respondió, así, sin más, fríamente.

_Baka._

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? — Vaya, este chico sí que es raro.

—No, ninguno, sólo que no quiero soltarte. — _¿¡QUÉEEEEE!? ¿Quién se cree que es?_

—Suéltame. — Le exigí, algo molesta.

—No. — Contestó secamente, con una voz algo misteriosa, a la vez que acercaba más su rostro al mío, provocando que mis mejillas comenzasen a enrojecerse a una velocidad abismal. Para colmo, él siempre usaba ese tono de voz tan sensual y varonil que poseía, lo que hacía que me sonrojase aún más, hasta el punto de correr el riesgo de sufrir una combustión espontánea.

— ¿Amu-chi? — De repente, aquella voz infantil y aniñada, llegó hasta mis oídos, lo que hizo que internamente me alegrara, pues sentí que los brazos de aquel chico dejasen de rodear mi cintura y su rostro se alejase del mío para ahora desviarse hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Mis ojos ambarinos también se desviaron, encontrando momentos después a la propietaria de aquella voz, además de a Nagihiko y a Rima, que la acompañaban.

—Hola, Yaya-chan.— la saludé, mientras notaba que ella me lanzaba una mirada pícara e infantil a la vez. Pude leer rápidamente lo que quería decirme con aquella mirada. Negué ligeramente con la cabeza, tratando de disimular un poco para que nadie más que Yaya lo notase.

—Hola, Amu-chan. — Me saludaron Nagihiko y Rima con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Hola, chicos. — los saludé, sonriéndoles, a la vez que miraba de soslayo a aquel chico, el cual no se dignaba a darme su nombre.

—Hola, Ikuto-kun. —dijo Nagihiko, mirando al peliazul. Así que se llamaba Ikuto…

Lo miré de nuevo; él se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos, con la mirada fija en el suelo, con inexpresividad en su rostro. Ja, por mucho que quisiera ocultarme su nombre, tarde o temprano acabaría sabiéndolo, como había ocurrido ahora mismo. Y… ¿de qué conocía Nagihiko a Ikuto? —¿Conoces a Amu-chan? —le inquirió Nagihiko.

—E-en realidad, s-sólo…—tartamudeé, aunque Ikuto no me dejó terminar, pues rápidamente se colocó a mi lado, sonriendo de una forma pícara y misteriosa.

—Sí, somos buenos amigos, justo acabo de salvarla de llevarse un buen golpe, ¿verdad, Amu? —dijo aún con aquella sonrisa y esa voz sensual que provocaba que un escalofrío descendiese por toda mi espalda. No pude negar aquello, pues si no hubiese sido por él, habría terminado en el suelo, pero…¿¡Amigos!? Abrí la boca para negar aquello, pero nuevamente Ikuto me interrumpió. ¿Hoy les dio a todos por interrumpirme?

—Bueno, yo me voy, adiós. — dijo mientras levantaba una mano hacia mis amigos a modo de despedida. En eso, dio media vuelta y fijó su profunda mirada en mis ojos, a la vez que se acercaba a mi oído, haciendo que sintiera su respiración rozar levemente mis mejillas, por lo que me estremecí levemente y, obviamente, comencé a sonrojarme. —Adiós, Amu…—me susurró de forma sensual y realmente sexy, lo que hizo que sintiera de nuevo aquel escalofrío bajar por mi espalda como si se tratase de un frío cubito de hielo. En ese instante, sentí un mordisco en mi oreja.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —exclamé, poniéndome tan roja como un tomate maduro, llevando mis manos a mi oreja a la vez que me alejaba de Ikuto y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Él se limitó a soltar una carcajada y esbozar una sonrisa ladina. —¡PERVERTIDO! —le grité, sintiendo que estaba al borde de una combustión espontánea. Él se alejó, alzando una mano a modo de despedida, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada hacía unos instantes. En ese momento, miré a mis amigos, que me observaban perplejos y algo confundidos, aunque Yaya parecía feliz al haber estado presente en aquel momento. Una vez sentí que mis mejillas habían recuperado su color y temperatura normal, caminé hacia ellos, algo abochornada aún.

—¡Amu-chi, no me dijiste que tenías un novio tan sexy! —exclamó Yaya, rompiendo el silencio del lugar, a lo que yo negué exageradamente con la cabeza, abriendo la boca para negarlo también, pero no me salían las palabras. —Qué guardadito te lo tenías, ¿eh? —dijo esta vez Rima, clavando su codo en mi costado, mirándome con una sonrisa pícara. Yo, ante aquello rodé los ojos; conocía lo suficientemente bien a mis amigos como para saber que todo esfuerzo que pusiera por negar aquello sería en vano. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema…

—Nagihiko, ¿de qué conoces a Ikuto? —le pregunté con curiosidad, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a las dos chicas.

—¿No sabías? Ikuto es mi nuevo vecino. Acaba de llegar al pueblo, su familia es la propietaria de la mayor parte de los campos de trigo del pueblo. —Explicó con una sonrisa. Así que era de familia adinerada… Eso explicaba su comportamiento de niño caprichoso. —Y tú, ¿de qué lo conoces? —inquirió ahora él, con la misma mirada pícara de Rima y Yaya. Oh, no, Nagi, no te unas a ellas…

—No lo conozco de nada, él me agarró antes para que no me cayera cuando tropecé, pero nunca antes nos habíamos visto. —Al fin, pude explicar lo ocurrido.

—Ooooh… ¡Qué romántico, Amu-chi! —exclamó Yaya. Sin duda, no había remedio. Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza, suspirando mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a mi casa.

—Chicos, tengo que irme ya, me esperan en casa. ¡Hasta luego! —me despedí de ellos con un gesto de la mano, sonriéndoles mientras ellos a su vez hacían lo mismo. Corrí hasta llegar a casa y abrí la puerta, ingresé en la vivienda y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Apoyé mi espalda en ésta, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Ya llegaste, Amu-chan? —oí la voz de mi mamá en la cocina, por lo que caminé hasta llegar a su lado y entregarle la cesta con todo lo que compré en el mercado. —Sí, llegué, mamá. Aquí está la compra. —dije, para después intentar que no me preguntase nada más. Posteriormente, subí con rapidez las escaleras, ingresando en mi habitación y tirándome en la cama, fijando mi mirada en el techo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. Hoy se supone que sería un día totalmente normal, aburrido en su mayor parte, pero no, hoy no iba a ser como cualquier otro. Hoy tenía que ser el día más bochornoso de mi vida… ¡Un completo desconocido acababa de morderme la oreja!

_-Pero qué sexy era ese desconocido, ¿eh?-_ dijo mi yo interior.

—Sí…digo, ¡NO! —exclamé confusa. Cualquiera que me viese en aquellos momentos, diría que estaba loca y que hablaba sola…

_-Vamos… Tú y yo sabemos que te pareció bastante atractivo…-_ prosiguió mi yo interior de forma pícara.

—¿Se puede saber qué hago discutiendo conmigo misma? —sacudí la cabeza, molesta, levantándome de la cama y yendo hacia el baño para aclararme el rostro con agua bien fría, para ver si así se me quitaban las tonterías.

* * *

**Y aquí llega el final de este capi...Espero que os haya parecido entretenido.^^ Como verán, ya Ikuto entró en acción y comenzó a molestar a Amu...*o* xDDDD Y de nuevo, agradecerles a todos por leer este capi y el anterior, y suplicaros que por favor dejen reviews, que me hacen muy feliz y hacen que me inspire. *-* Jajaja ¡mil gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Wiii! Aquí está ya el tercer capi de mi fic.^^ Espero que os guste tanto o más como los capis anteriores, este es mucho más largo que los otros dos, ¡al fin! :'D ¡Ah! Antes de olvidarme; he decidido "envejecer" unos añitos a Amu, pues se me ocurrió una cosita y si ella era tan pequeña no creo que encajase muy bien... Eso es todo, no las molesto más, ¡disfruten del capi! :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara no me pertenece; pertenece a PEACH-PITT, si me perteneciera, en vez de morir la perrita de Tadagay, hubiese muerto él. x'DDD

Sin embargo, toda la historia en sí es totalmente sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

**El amor siempre llega... Cuando menos te lo esperas.**

**~Capítulo III~**

—¡Amu-chan, tienes visita!— gritó mi mamá desde la planta de debajo de mi casa. ¿Quién sería? Bajé corriendo las escaleras y caminé hasta la puerta de entrada, donde encontré a Rima y a Yaya riendo con mi mamá. A saber qué les habría contado.

—Hola Amu-chan, sentimos haber venido así de repente, pero queríamos hablar contigo sobre el festival y no tuvimos más remedio que venir.— explicó Rima mientras que Yaya se limitaba a asentir con los ojos brillantes y llenos de ilusión debido a oír la palabra «festival». Oh, casi no me acordaba del festival, por suerte me lo recordaron. El festival es un evento muy esperado en el pueblo. Se realiza tras finalizar la escuela, y en él todas las mujeres se visten con largos y preciosos vestidos, con la esperanza de que algún chico o sus parejas las saquen a bailar. Todas las chicas tratan de hacerse los mejores vestidos y sueñan con que las inviten a bailar, pero en mi caso, prefiero disfrutar viendo los deliciosos pasteles que reparten por todas partes. El ver la mano de Rima pasar por delante de mi rostro me hizo dejar a un lado mi pensamientos y regresar al mundo de nuevo.

—O-oh, tranquilas chicas, no me molestáis en absoluto. Pasad.— dije en cuanto pude reaccionar, sonriendo, comenzando a caminar junto a ellas, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras e ingresando en mi habitación. —¿Y bien, qué me querían contar?— inquirí, arqueando una ceja, sentándome en el borde de mi cama e invitándolas a sentarse también.

—Bueno, como ya sabes, este año espero que Nagihiko me saque a bailar.— comenzó a explicar Rima tras sentarse a mi lado en el borde de la cama. A Yaya y a ella se le iluminaron los ojos y sus miradas reflejaban una gran ilusión y emoción. —Y por eso necesito que ambas me ayuden a elegir la tela y la forma del vestido que me haré para la ocasión.— Los ojos de Rima se mostraban vidriosos y muy expresivos, era como si ya estuviese viendo el momento en el que Nagihiko la sacase a bailar.

—¡Pero si tú eres la que mejor gusto tiene! Creo que debería ser yo la que te pidiese esa ayuda…— argumenté, algo asombrada por su petición. Aunque, si podía hacer algo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Sí, pero igual necesito que me ayudéis, no logro decidirme.— dijo ella, ahora con una expresión de súplica. Me sorprendía lo callada que estaba Yaya, ella, que nunca callaba…

—Sí, Amu-chi, Rima-chan necesita que la ayudemos a decidir entre varias telas, ¿podemos ir a verlas?— dijo Yaya. Mientras antes lo piense, antes ocurre lo contrario.

—¡Claro, vayamos!— animé, levantándome de un salto de mi cama y agarrando las manos de Rima para que se levantase, pues Yaya ya lo había hecho a la vez que yo. Rima se limitó a sonreír y las tres corrimos para bajar las escaleras, atravesar el comedor de mi casita y salir por la puerta. —¡Mamá, voy a salir con Rima y Yaya, luego vuelvo!— avisé antes de salir escopetada por la puerta y cerrarla tras de mí.

Las tres caminamos animadamente por las calles, sonriendo. En un momento de silencio, Rima se las apañó para sacar una conversación que de seguro duraría un largo rato.

—Eh, Amu, ¿qué es lo que pasó exactamente entre Ikuto y tú esta mañana?— inquirió, mirándome de una forma algo pícara. Rodé los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Sin duda, esa anécdota continuará torturándome durante el resto de mi vida.

—¡Eso, Amu-chi, no nos contaste lo que ocurrió!— exclamó Yaya, haciendo que todo el que estuviera a nuestro alrededor supiera que algo había pasado.

—Yaya, no grites tanto.— le pedí, a lo que ella hizo un puchero y me miró con ojitos de niña pequeña. —Hm… En realidad, no ocurrió nada interesante…— empecé a decir, paseando mi mirada por los rostros de mis dos amigas, ambas con una gran curiosidad latente en sus rostros.

—¿¡Cómo que no pasó nada!? Tus mejillas no reflejaban eso…— dijo Yaya totalmente indignada por mis palabras. La rubia se rió ante aquello y asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, quizá para que así yo pusiese continuar contando lo sucedido con el peliazul.

—Yo sólo iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, algo distraída…— ante esto, Rima y Yaya me miraron como diciendo «típico de Amu». —…Y tropecé con una piedra que había en el camino, por lo que me caí sin poder impedirlo de alguna forma. En eso, sentí cómo unas finas manos rodeaban mi cintura, sujetándome e impidiendo que me cayera al suelo. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré los suyos fijamente clavados en los míos, y ya llegaron ustedes y…— dejé la frase sin acabar, viendo la expresión en el rostro que tenían mis amigas.

—¡Oh, Amu-chi, eso significa algo!— gritó Yaya, de nuevo consiguiendo que todos a nuestro alrededor nos mirasen y murmuraran algo entre ellos. Contar esto en la calle era bochornoso.

—Yaya, no chilles tanto.— pidió Rima con una voz totalmente serena y tranquila. —Y Amu, ¿a eso le dices tú que «no-pasó-nada»?— prosiguió ella, ahora algo más asombrada. Yo sólo desvié la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas comenzaban a subir de temperatura. ¿Por todo tenía que sonrojarme?

—Oh, mira, ahí está la tienda de telas.— cambié totalmente de tema, comenzando a correr hacia la misma, dejando a mis dos amigas atrás. Pude oír sus bufidos molestos debido a que había conseguido escapar de aquella conversación, a lo que no pude reprimir el esbozar una sonrisa triunfante. Ingresé en la tienda y saludé a la dependienta, una mujer de edad avanzada, con el pelo color ceniza debido a las canas, rostro algo arrugado y de tez morena. Llevaba unas gafas bastante antiguas. Me miró por encima de las mismas, saludándome con una voz bastante ronca. En eso, mis dos amigas ingresaron en la tienda también, mirando a la mujer y saludándola antes de caminar por la tienda en busca de una tela concreta. Rima iba primera, mirando como loca todas las telas, hasta que encontró la que supuse sería una de las que más le gustaba. La señora mayor caminó hasta colocarse delante de nosotras. La mujer sacó otros dos rollos de tela, uno de un color rojo pasión y el otro de un color azul zafiro, el cual me recordaba a aquel muchacho de cabellos y profundos ojos de aquel intenso color… ¿Se puede saber qué hago pensando en él? Sacudí mi cabeza mientras observaba ahora el rollo de tela que tenía Rima en sus manos, en parte para dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos. Aquel rollo era de color celeste, precioso.

—Esta son las tres telas que más me gustan y no sé cuál de ellas elegir.— comentó Rima, dedicándole una mirada a la señora a modo de agradecimiento por haber sacado las telas. Paseé mi mirada por las tres telas. Todas eran hermosas. Traté de imaginarme a Rima con un vestido de los tres colores, y aún así me costó decidirme entre uno de los tres colores. Finalmente, decidí que el color celeste sería el que mejor le quedase, al menos para mi gusto. Miré a Yaya, que aún seguía con una expresión de concentración máxima en su rostro, cavilando sobre cuál elegir.

—Creo que la que mejor te va a quedar va a ser la de color celeste.— comenté, a lo que Rima me sonrió, mirando ahora a Yaya.

—Sí, Amu-chi tiene razón, el más bonito es el celeste.— respondió tras varios minutos, mirándonos con los ojos brillantes al imaginarse cómo sería el vestido.

—Oh, genial, entonces me quedo con el color celeste. Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin vosotras.— comentó la rubia. Su rostro reflejaba alegría. La señora mayor nos sonrió y se acercó a nosotras.

—Perfecto, entonces. ¿Te corto la tela?— le inquirió la señora a Rima, cogiendo unas tijeras.

—Sí, por favor. No sé cuántos metros me harán falta, por lo que por ahora corte lo que crea que me hará falta. Volveré si necesito más.— respondió Rima, observando cómo la anciana asentía y extendía la tela para cortarla. Sonrió y tras sacar una gran cantidad de tela, comenzó a cortarla. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras cortaba, cosa que yo aproveché para mirar las telas que había. Vi varias que me gustaron, aunque tampoco me fijé demasiado, pues la anciana ya había terminado de cortar la tela y la había doblado para dársela a Rima. En cuanto la rubia pagó la tela, volvimos a casa.

—¿Cómo será el vestido, Rima-chan?— inquirió Yaya, observando la tela que llevaba Rima.

—No lo sé aún, Yaya. En cuanto se me ocurra algo, os lo enseño.— aseguró Rima, sonriendo. En ese instante, observé a lo lejos a dos chicos que se nos acercaban.

—Hinamori-san.— me saludó un joven de cabellos rubios.

—Hola, Tadase-kun.— le devolví el saludo, sintiendo cómo alguien revolvía mi cabello. Me giré y vi la enorme sonrisa de Kuukai, que me revolvía el cabello juguetonamente. —Hola a ti también, Kuukai.— le saludé, rodando los ojos, cogiendo su mano y apartándola de mi cabello.

—¡Hola, Hinamori!— me saludó Kuukai, riendo al ver la expresión de molestia que tenía en mi rostro. —Hola, chicas.— obviamente, saludó después a Rima y a Yaya, al igual que hizo Tadase.

—¿De dónde vienen?— inquirió Tadase con una suave voz. Realmente, Tadase y Kuukai eran totalmente diferentes a la hora de hablar.

—¡Venimos de comprar la tela para hacer el vestido…!— comenzó a gritar Yaya de forma que toda la calle lo oyó. Por suerte, Rima le tapó la boca antes de que terminase la frase.

—¿El vestido del festival?— inquirió Tadase como si hubiese adivinado lo que Yaya iba a decir. Rima y yo asentimos tímidamente mientras Yaya hacía pucheros como una niña pequeña.

—Eh, Hinamori, ¿te sacarán a bailar este año?— inquirió Kuukai bromista, pues todos sabíamos que yo no iba para que me sacaran a bailar, sino que iba por los dulces que había. La mayoría de chocolate..hmm…

—¡Síiiiiii, a Amu-chi seguro que la sacará su nov...!— gritó Yaya nuevamente, consiguiendo que todos los de esta calle y las de alrededor lo escuchasen. Yo la empujé levemente, de forma que tuvo que callarse para poder conseguir no caer al suelo, aunque no fui tan rápida como Rima.

—¿Novio? ¿Amu, tienes novio? ¿Y tú sin decírmelo?— inquirió Kuukai totalmente asombrado. —¿Quién es?— volvió a preguntar. Antes de nada, le tapé la boca a Yaya para que no dijese nada, a lo que ella comenzó a agitar los brazos desesperadamente. Observé a los chicos, Kuukai parecía totalmente asombrado pero Tadase… Tadase parecía triste y a la vez molesto. ¿Por qué?

—No le hagáis caso a Yaya, no tengo novio, y no creo que nadie vaya a sacarme a bailar, ya saben para qué voy al festival.— respondí todo tan rápido que acabé sin aire, por lo que me tuve que tomar dos largos segundos para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. Kuukai soltó una carcajada y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, negando con la cabeza.

—Nunca cambiarás, Hinamori.— suspiró, riendo después otra vez. Tadase se limitó a suspirar, como si aquello le hubiese alegrado.

—Etto… Yo me marcho ya, chicos. Yaya se viene conmigo, le prometí a su mamá que la acompañaría a casa. ¡Nos vemos mañana!— avisó Rima, agarrando del brazo a Yaya y comenzando a correr, despidiéndonos con un movimiento de la mano.

—¡Adiós!— exclamamos los tres al unísono. En eso, nos miramos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ya estaba oscureciendo, aunque tampoco era demasiado tarde. Era lo bueno que tenía el hecho de que el verano se acercaba; las tardes eran mucho más largas.

—Nosotros también nos vamos, Hinamori, nos vemos mañana.— dijo Kuukai, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza a Tadase.

—Hasta mañana, Hinamori-san.— se despidió Tadase, siguiendo a Kuukai. Yo los despedí con un movimiento de la mano, sonriéndoles.

¿Qué hago yo ahora? Mejor me voy a dar un paseo por el pueblo… Sí, mejor.

Caminé por las calles del pueblo hasta que llegué a un gran terreno lleno de hierba, el terreno estaba muy bien cuidado, pues allí se celebraban las ferias y fiestas para todo el que quisiera ir. Había algunos frondosos árboles, que llevaban ahí desde mucho tiempo antes de que el pueblo se crease. Caminé por aquel lugar, observándolo todo. Como estaba en alto, se podía ver la puesta de sol perfectamente. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los inmensos campos de trigo que se perdían en el horizonte, haciendo que todo adquiriese un hermoso color anaranjado y que el cielo se llenase de los más diferentes matices de rosa y naranja. Los pájaros más rezagados volaban en dirección a sus nidos en los que poder pasar la noche. Todo era hermoso. Busqué un árbol bajo el que sentarme, encontrando uno cercano a mí, con un grueso tronco sobre el que poder apoyar mi espalda. Al sentarme, vi a mi lado lo que parecía el estuche de algo, probablemente que se había dejado alguien olvidado ahí. Lo acerqué más hasta mí, para poder observarlo más de cerca. Estaba muy bien cuidado, aunque se veía que no era nuevo totalmente. Me picó la curiosidad, por lo que decidí abrirlo y ver qué había en su interior. Al abrirlo, no pude evitar asombrarme. En su interior, había un hermoso violín. Era precioso. ¿Quién se había podido dejar un violín allí? Nunca había visto uno tan de cerca, sólo de lejos en las orquestas. Comencé a acariciar sus cuerdas con la yema de mis dedos, aún sin creer lo que acababa de encontrar.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que no se hurga en las cosas de los demás?— escuché una voz masculina. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie, por lo que me asusté un poco y dejé el violín para buscar al propietario de aquella voz tan conocida para mí. Recuerdo haberla oído antes... —Aquí arriba, baka.— de nuevo, aquella voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté mi cabeza, observando las ramas del árbol en el que me encontraba sentada. Allí, en lo alto de una de las ramas más gruesas, sentado sobre ésta, se encontraba Ikuto, con los ojos cerrados y la misma inexpresividad en su rostro.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— exclamé, levantándome bruscamente y mirándolo. —¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí subido? Podrías caerte y hacerte daño.— En eso, él abrió sus ojos zafiro y me miró con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Te estás preocupando por mí? Bueno, ahora que estás tú aquí, si me caigo puedes sujetarme como yo hice cuando casi te caes.— dijo él, poniéndose de pie sobre la rama y dando un paso hacia el vacío, dejándose caer para tocar con los pies el suelo. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello.

—Me preocupo al igual que lo haría cualquiera si te viera ahí subido.— respondí, desviando mi mirada hacia la hierba para así no tener que luchar por no perderme en sus profundos ojos zafiros.

—Pero tú no eres cualquiera, ¿verdad?— comentó, de nuevo usando esa voz sensual y varonil que poseía. Se acercó hasta que quedáramos separados por escasos centímetros y sujetó mi barbilla con sus finos y largos dedos, para así levantar mi cabeza y hacer que nuestros ojos quedasen conectados. Negué con la cabeza ante lo que dijo, intentando esquivar su mirada, aunque todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

—¿El violín es tuyo?— inquirí, cambiado de tema, viendo cómo él desviaba su mirada al estuche que contenía el instrumento, antes de que nuevamente fijase su mirada en mis ambarinos ojos.

—Sí, y no sé por qué tú lo tocaste.— respondió con una voz grave, pareciendo molesto.

—L-lo siento, no sabía que era tuyo, creí que alguien se lo había dejado olvidado allí.— me excusé, alegrándome al ver que me soltaba la barbilla. —¿Tocas bien?— inquirí con curiosidad. Ahora era yo la que lo miraba a los ojos.

—Eso dicen.— se limitó a responder, de nuevo con aquella serenidad e inexpresividad que me ponía tan nerviosa.

—¿Podrías tocar alguna pieza?— inquirí con un tono de súplica. Lo cierto era que me moría por escuchar cómo tocaba Ikuto el violín.

—No me gusta tocar para que otros me oigan.— aquella respuesta me dejó asombrada. Entonces, ¿para qué tocaba? —Sólo toco porque me gusta hacerlo.— ¿este chico lee mentes?

—Bueno, yo me voy ya a casa o mis padres se preocuparán.— comenté, en parte, para evitar que esta conversación se desviase y acabásemos como esta mañana.

—Te acompaño.— dijo él, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza. Lo que me faltaba era que supiera dónde vivía. —Puede que tus padres no quieran que vayas sola por la calle cuando anochece.— dijo, cogiendo su violín y comenzando a caminar.

—Creo que mis padres no quieren que vaya con chicos desconocidos por la calle cuando anochece.— modifiqué su frase, colocándome frente a él y tratando de empujarlo. Él continuaba caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro inexpresivo.

—Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo se hará más de noche y esta vez sí que se preocuparán.— avisó, sonriendo al ver que dejaba de empujarlo. Suspiré resignada, no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto. Caminé a su lado, con la mirada fija en el suelo, lamentándome de habérmelo encontrado. Me conocía el camino de memoria, por lo que no me hacía mucha falta mirar por dónde caminaba.

—¿De verdad es necesario que me acompañes?— pregunté, aunque en realidad lo que quería decir era un «no me acompañes o mi padre entrará en cólera».

—Sí.— respondió, haciendo que aquel incómodo silencio regresase. Una vez divisé mi casa, caminé algo más rápido, intentando dejar a Ikuto atrás. Imposible.

—Llegamos, esta es mi casa. Gracias por acompañarme. Nos vemos, adiós.— dije, despidiéndome de él con un gesto de la mano.

—Nos vemos, Amu.— se despidió, de nuevo susurrándome en el oído con aquella voz sexy que tenía. Aquello provocó que mis mejillas adquiriesen un color rosado, o rojo, en realidad. Él se limitó a sonreí de forma pícara y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

Abrí la puerta de casa, saludé a mis padres y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de cenar, sólo quería dormir, dormir y no despertar nunca. Para colmo, mañana había clases. Genial.

—Mamá, esta noche no me apetece cenar. Me voy a dormir.— avisé, subiendo las escaleras e ingresando en mi habitación. Destapé mi cama y me tumbé, enterrándome entre las sábanas, esperando a que Morfeo se dignase a hacer acto de presencia y me brindase mi preciado y deseado sueño.

* * *

**Y aquí llega el final de este capi...^^ Espero que os haya resultado entretenido.^^ Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me han ido dejando reviews, me han añadido a mí y/o a mi fic a favoritos y han puesto este fic en alerta. Muchas gracias a todos, sois los que me animáis a seguir. 3 Y pediros a los que leen y no dejan reviews que por favor los dejen, no creo que cueste mucho, pero aún así les agradezco que me lean.^^ Sin más que decir...¡Nos leemos! 333**


End file.
